My Neighbor is Hero
by pea nanodayo
Summary: hanya karena mencari tempat tinggal berharga murah, kau pun bertetangga dengan saitama. apa jadinya? / "jadi saitama-sensei sudah punya istri ya?" / "lindungi aku dengan kepala mu!" / "keberuntungan juga termasuk kekuatan" / char x reader.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : yang pasti bukan punya saya

Warning : OOC (mungkin), Typo, char x reader, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain sebagainya :v

Selamat membaca :v /

...

prolog

"ayolah, tolong antarkan barang-barang ini sampai sana. Aku akan memberi upah lebih" aku memohon pada sopir truks antar barang itu. yha, mana bisa aku membawa barang-barangku seorang diri menuju apartemen baruku.

"mohon maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini" si sopir berkata sambil menurunkan kardus-kardus bawaanku. Inginku sogok dia dengan upah yang lebih besar, namun aku masih sayang uang ku yang pas-pasan. Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku merelakan sang sopir pergi meninggalkanku di perbatasan wilayah tak berpenghuni ini dengan dua buah kardus besar dan ransel yang menemani.

"lalu bagaimana ini?" aku menatap dua buah kardus itu miris, aku yang membawa ransel berat ini saja sudah merasakan pegal mengerayahi bahuku. Apa lagi kalau di tambah dengan membawa dua buah kardus besar itu? ouh..

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang. Aku mendongak dan mendapati mataku silau oleh kilauan yang ia pancarkan. Ah, kurasa kilauan itu berasal dari pantulan sinar matahari yang terik siang itu saat mengenai kepala botaknya yang mulus.. ppfftt, sekuat mungkin ku tahan tawaku.

"ah.. aku sedang kebingungan memikirkan cara membawa barang-barang ini menuju apartemen baruku" aku menjawab sambil menunjuk kardus-kardus itu. orang itu menoleh pada barang bawaanku dengan wajah datarnya.

"tunjukkan aku dimana tempatnya, barang ini biar aku yang bawa" katanya diiringi senyuman. Aku merasa lega dibuatnya. "maaf sudah merepotkan, tapi bukankah itu terlalu be-" ucapanku terpotong saat melihatnya mengangkat kardus-kardus itu dengan mudahnya, terkejut aku di buatnya. Ah, mungkin inilah yang di maksud kekuatan seorang laki-laki? "ah, baiklah. Akan kutunjukkan jalannya" tanpa basa-basi lagi aku berjalan di depan dengan di ikuti oleh orang itu.

Setelah melewati beberapa belokan tibalah kami di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang bangunanannya mulai tampak tua. Kami pun naik kelantai dua bangunan itu dan berhenti di depan pintu apartemenku.

"cukup di sini saja, trimakasih atas bantuannya tuan.." kataku menunggu sahutan darinya untuk menyebutkan namanya. "aku bukan tuanmu, aku saitama" jawabnya tampak sedikit kesal. Aku hanya tertawa kikuk menanggapinya.

"baiklah, trimakasih saitama-san. Maukah kau mampir dulu, akan kubuatkan teh" tawarku sambil mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu apartemen itu. "tidak usah, mungkin lain kali saja. kita ini kan bertetangga". Ia lalu melangkah menuju pintu apartemen di sebelahku lalu melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

"heh?" kini aku terheran di buatnya. Ah, baiklah, setidaknya aku mempunyai tetangga yang bisa diandalkan yha kan?. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera membersihkan tempat dan menata barang-barang bawaanku.

TBC

...

Hola :v /

Apalah ini apalah, :"v terinspirasi saat melihat apartemennya saitama :v

Apapun itu semoga bisa menghibur :v /


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan reviews:

Jianurhakim : ok :v / nih di lanjut

Disclaimer : yang pasti bukan punya saya

Warning : OOC (mungkin), Typo, char x reader, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain sebagainya :v

Selamat membaca :v /

...

Aku bangun pukul tujuh pagi, samar-samar terdengar suara jam beker dari sebelah. Mungkin itu milik saitama, tetanggaku satu-satunya di apartemen ini, ah, mungkin juga di wilayah ini. Segera aku cuci muka dan membersihkan diri mengingat aku tertidur ketika beristirahat selepas berbenah tadi malam.

Sarapan dengan dua lembar roti serta segelas kopi panas sambil menonton berita pagi cukup menyenangkan juga. Kubuka pintu kaca di beranda lebar-lebar agar udara bebas keluar masuk. Kulihat berandaku ukurannya cukup untuk sekedar menjemur pakaian dan tempat untuk beberapa pot tanaman.

"ah, benar juga" aku segera mengubek-ubek barang-barangku dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang kucari. Beberapa pot tanaman yang masih kosong, aku memutuskan untuk menanam beberapa tanaman di beranda apartemenku.

"tinggal membeli pupuk dan bibit tanamannya" aku bergegas memakai jaket dan sepatuku untuk keluar. Begitu aku membuka pintu tampaklah pemilik kepala botak itu tengah berjalan dan mendadak berhenti ketika aku membuka pintu tepat di depannya. Ia mengenakan celana pendek dan jaket yang bertuliskan.. mm.. oppai?

"ah, selamat pagi saitama-san" sapaku dengan nada sedikit aneh.

"pagi, kau juga mau berbelanja mumpung diskon ya?" tanyanya antusias. Namun itu malah membuatku heran.

"eh? Diskon?"

"ini" sahutnya sambil menyerahkan selebaran padaku, ku baca. Ternyata itu memang selebaran dari supermarket tentang diskon dan obral besar-besaran yang ada di hari sabtu ini.

"ah, aku baru tahu. Trimakasih atas infonya" aku tersenyum.

"jadi kau mau ikut" tanya saitama, aku mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju supermarket langganan saitama. Sepanjang perjalanan yang kulihat hanyalah gedung dan rumah kosong tak berpenghuni serta beberapa fasilitas umum yang dalam kondisi rusak. Mungkin rumor tentang banyaknya monster yang muncul di wilayah ini ada benarnya.

"kenapa saitama-san mau tinggal di daerah ini?" tanyaku penasaran. Jeda sejenak sebelum saitama menoleh walau wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa.

"aku di usir dari apartemen lamaku, jadi aku tinggal disini" jawabnya kemudian anteng lagi.

"wah, kalau aku karena masalah keuangan. Hehe.."aku tertawa kikuk. "ah, benar juga. Perkenalkan, namaku (namamu), salam kenal." Sambungku saat teringat aku sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diri padanya.

"salam kenal, lalu kenapa kau berani tinggal di daerah seperti ini?"

"karena di paksa keadaan tentunya, lagi pula aku punya ini" aku menarik kalungku dan menunjukkan liontin berbentuk semanggi berdaun empat warna hijau. "ini pemberian nenekku, katanya ini dapat berfungsi sebagai jimat keselamatan dan keberuntungan. Ya walau aku masih ragu tapi semenjak aku memakainya kemarin-"

"RRRRAAAAAUUUURRRR" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, sebuah lintah raksasa seukuran mobil meraung ganas di tikungan tepat di depanku dan saitama berdiri. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menggandeng tangan saitama untuk berlari menjauh, namun ia tetap bergeming di tempat.

"aku akan melawannya" tanpa ba bi bu saitama langsung melesat dan menghajar lintah itu dari samping, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat tubuh lintah itu yang langsung terpental ke bangunan sebelah dan hancur jadi bongkahan-bongkahan kecil berlumuran lendir. Mataku terbelalak menyaksikan aksi saitama itu.

"ayo cepat, sebelum barang-barang murah itu habis" kata saitama segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju supermarket.

"-aku tak apa-apa" sambungku lalu segera berlari kecil untuk menyusul saitama. Detik itu pula aku sadar, tak hanya menjadi tetangga yang dapat diandalkan, diapun seorang pahlawan yang kuat. Setidaknya itu bagiku.

"saitama, terimakasih sudah menolongku" kataku setelah berhasil menyusulnya.

"tak apa, toh monster itu yang menghalangi jalan" katanya nampak kesal, aku tertawa di buatnya. Sesampainya di supermarket itu, aku langsung membantu saitama berdesak-desakan demi berebut barang murah. Entah itu telur atau bahkan daun bawang. Setelahnya kami langsung membayarnya di kasir.

"belanjaanmu sedikit juga ya, (namamu)" saitama melirik plastik belanjaanku yang kecil karena memang barang yang ku beli itu sedikit.

"ya, karena sebenarnya aku ingin membeli pupuk dan bibit tanaman" sahutku.

"kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Aku tahu toko pertanian di sekitar sini"

"eh? Benarkah!? Antarkan aku kesana." Kataku antusias, dengan girang aku mengikuti langkah saitama.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Surrr.." rintik air keluar dari alat penyiram menghujani tanamanku, mulai dari rosmary, paprika dan terung. Semuanya masih berupa kecambah dan benih, hanya rosmari saja yang kubeli tanamannya. Jemuranku berkibar diterpa angin, aroma wangi sabun detergen menguar. Suasana damai seperti ini membuatku heran, kenapa banyak sekali monster berdatangan disini dan wilayah ini jadi tak berpenghuni?

"Kepada seluruh warga di kota Z, peringatan untuk bersembunyi dan menjauh bila melihat segerombolan nyamuk yang aneh." ah, baiklah. Aku harus meralat pemikiranku.

"(namamu)!" Kepala saitama menyembul secara tiba-tiba dari balik tembok pemisah apartemen sambil meneriakkan namaku.

"Ada apa Saitama-san?" tanyaku masih terkejut.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam semprotan serangga?"

"Tentu saja!" aku segera kedalam dan menggambilkannya.

"Ini saitama-san" begitu menerimanya ia langsung menghilang dan tergantikan oleh suara berisik dan sumpah serapah yang terlondar secara brutal. Mungkin dia juga sedang bersiaga.

"Ah, apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya akukan juga bersembunyi saja." aku segera masuk rumah untuk berlindung, walau penasaran juga dengan bahaya yang akan muncul.

Setelah menutup pintu dan kaca rapat-rapat, aku memilih menghadap laptop tercinta. Sekedar nonton film dan download anime musim ini yang menurutku menarik. Tak lupa mengetik beberapa kata melanjutkan cerpenku, rencananya mau kukirim minggu ini.

"BOOOM!" sebuah ledakan terdengar dari kejauhan, mataku yang tadinya terpaku dilayar menoleh cepat ke arah beranda. Suara tadi tampaknya jauh, namun aku yakin masih di area kota Z. Jika tak mengingat bahwa ini situasi berbahaya, Aku pasti sudah melesat ke sumber keributan.

* * *

Hari ini ada diskon sayuran di salah satu minimarket, saitama mengajakku kesana bersamanya. Aku setuju dan kini kami berjalan beriringan.

"Ano... Saitama-san, pekerjaanmu apa?" tanyaku, sebenarnya Aku tak penasaran. Namun tak nyaman juga rasanya membiarkan suasana hening.

"Aku hanya seorang pahlawan!" jawabnya bersemangat, Aku terbengong seketika.

"Pfftt.." aku menahan tawa. " Hahaha..." Aku tertawa, Saitama kalau bercanda lucu juga. Namun saat Aku melihat ekspresinya, ia hanya bertampang datar seperti biasa. Seolah terbiasa, terbiasa diejek.

"Tapi Aku percaya kok, orang sekuat Saitama memang pantas jadi seorang pahlawan." Aku berkata demikian karena mengingat ia menghabisi seekor lintah raksasa dengan sekali pukul, iapun sudah kuanggap pahlawanku. Jadi Aku kini percaya saja, setidaknya mencoba percaya.

"Trimakasih." kata itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir saitama yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk girang sebagai jawaban.

"Saitama-san, kau selalu memasak dan makan sendiri kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau mulai saat ini kita memasak dan makan bersama? Selain menghemat biaya kita juga tidak kesepian lagi." aku mengatakannya dengan semangat, namun saat aku melihat ekspresi Saitama, dia hanya terbengong-bengong dengan wajah datarnya. Oh, mungkin aku harus mengingatkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa selalu ada batas privasi yang tidak boleh diganggu.

"Baiklah."

"Eh? Beneran boleh." aku terkejut, kukira saitama akan terganggu.

"Selama kau tidak menganggu kurasa tidak apa-apa." ah, sudah kuduga. Tapi setidaknya Aku boleh kan?

* * *

Sesuai kesepakatan, selesai belanja diskonan kami langsung memasaknya dan makan di rumah saitama. Ini sudah berlangsung beberapa hari, seperti saat ini. Kami makan bersama dengan menu Nabe.

"(namamu)" panggil Saitama seusai makan, ia menuangkan teh ke cangkirku dan miliknya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa di awasi akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Saitama lalu menyeruput tehnya.

"Tidak, aku merasa biasa-biasa saja. Memangnya kamu merasa seperti itu saitama-san?"

"Iya, Aku takut stalker itu seperti yang ada di dalam film dan berakhir dengan cinta buta." jawaban Saitama itu membuatku tertawa.

"Hahaha... ada-ada saja. Tapi apapun itu, Saitama-san kan kuat. Jadi bila stalker itu menyerang, Saitama bisa langsung mengalahkannya." Aku langsung berdiri untuk mencuci piring kemudian pamit.

"Saitama-san, bila kau merasa tidak sanggup. Aku selalu siap membantumu kok." Aku berkata demikian sambil membuka pintu untuk pulang.

"Ah, trimakasih." samar-samar terdengar suara Saitama menyahut sebelum pintu tertutup. Aku melangkah perlahan menuju pintu apartemenku, kulihat gedung-gedung disekitar. Hanya kegelapan dari bangunan-bangunan tak berpenghuni yang kulihat. Perkataan Saitama tadi diam-diam juga mengusikku. Ini memang aku saja yang tidak peka atau Saitama yang punya insting tajam.

Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu aku segera berganti baju piama untuk tidur, tatami sudah tertata dan gigiku telah kusikat sampai bersih. Sudah lebih dari lima menit aku berbaring, namun belum juga rasa kantuk datang. Bunyi hujan deras yang datang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatianku. Aroma tanah yang tersiram hujan dari luar dapat kuhirup samar-samar. Hawa sejuk yang makin lama jadi dingin membuatku menaikkan selimut hingga ke leher. Tanpa sadar aku tertidur dengan nyenyaknya malam itu.

* * *

"Tok tok tok" suara pintu diketuk membangunkanku pagi ini. Dengan malas aku berjalan kedepan untuk membukakan pintu. Mungkin Saitama ingin mengajak pergi berbelanja lagi. Eh tunggu, ini kan bukan hari sabtu. Aku segera membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Saat kubuka yang kulihat adalah seorang pemuda tampan berbadan robot besi yang gagah.

"Maaf, Kau siapa? Dan ada perlu apa denganku?" tanyaku dengan terheran-heran. Sedikit takut dengan tatapan matanya yang intens dan tajam. Meski kuakui itu menambah kesan di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Jadi Saitama-Sensei sudah punya istri ya?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala, mendengar itu aku langsung syok dibuatnya.

"Apa maksudmu datang-datang langsung menanyakan hal aneh?"

"Jadi Anda bukan istrinya?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Kenapa kau bisa berkata demikian?" Tanyaku memburu dengan rasa malu.

"Itu karena Aku melihatmu sering bersama dengan Saitama-sensei. Namun kalian tidur di apartemen yang berbeda. Kukira kalian sedang pisah ranjang." Katanya dengan polos.

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin dia punya pikiran se ekstrime itu dalam raut wajah polos rupawannya!? Tapi kurasa memang hubunganku dengan Saitama saja yang membuat orang lain ambigu. Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia bisa tahu kegiatanku dengan Saitama? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena dialah Stalkernya!

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku segera mengandeng tangannya erat-erat layaknya tahanan lalu menyeretnya hingga pintu apartemen milik Saitama. Karena kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menggenggam kedua tangan lelaki robot itu, aku berniat mengetuk pintu dengan kaki. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir itu kurang sopan.

"Walau tangan kirimu kulepaskan jangan lupa kalau tangan kananmu masih kupegang erat. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk kabur!" perintahku sok tegas walau sejujurnya aku tahu lelaki itu dapat menyerangku kapan saja.

"Aku tak akan kabur, karena Aku memang berniat menemui Sensei." sahutnya lugu. Selain stalker yang gigih lagi pemberani ternyata dia sudah menganggap Saitama adalah gurunya. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?

"Hhh... oke." Ku ketuk pintu itu beberapa kali "Saitama-san, ada stalker yang mengaku dia muridmu! Dia ingin menemuimu!" Seruku sambil mengetuk pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan kepala botaknya yang menyembul dari dalam.

"Jadi kau benar-benar datang ya?" Katanya dengan nada terganggu.

"Iya Sensei!" Jawah Lelaki robot itu dengan tegas.

"Jangan memanggilku Sensei"

"Master"

"Itu juga tidak boleh!"

Serius, ini sebenarnya ada apa?

TBC


End file.
